Penguin oneshots
by Doctor-Hamato
Summary: One-shots that I thought up. If you want me to write an idea of yours, only limits are no mature content, and very little pairings will be allowed. No flames please, I haven't written in this style before.
1. Chapter 1

Penguin one-shots

Rico enjoyed watching everyone while they slept. Their personality showing while they dreamed. Skipper kept still, laying in the same position on his back, where he had been when the team first went to bed. Kowalski had done a 180, and had one of his flippers hanging over the side of his bunk. Private was curled up with a lunicorn toy, and still somehow was able to stay super cute, even in his sleep. Rico smiled, moved Kowalski's flipper back onto his bunk, and climbed up to his. He laid down, facing his wall. What defines you is what you do when you think no one is looking, but he didn't want to wake up his team with some beautiful kabooms. Closing his eyes, Rico settled in for a nice sleep before training tomorrow. The snores and and simple breaths of his team soothing him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next One-shot! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, we would know what happened in Denmark.

Review please!

* * *

"So, how do you guys think Skippah got kicked out and banned form Denmark?" Private asked Kowalski and Rico while the three sat in the HQ.

"I'm not sure. With so little detail, we are unable to make a proper estimation." Kowalski said, using his clipboard to calculate. Private smiled.

"What if he got kicked out for something silly like burping in public?"

Rico snickered. "Eat important fish!" He exclaimed in his broken voice. The others laughed.

"Maybe he kissed the most powerful women." Kowalski placed his input in.

"Maybe Skippah slapped the most powerful person, and called them a hippie!" That sent the three team members into hysterics. They never noticed said penguin standing there.

"TEN HUT!" The command was carried out swiftly and without a word or sound uttered. Skipper stood in front of the line, holding a perfect poker face. "Well men, I can safely say that none of those reasons are why I can not set foot in Denmark. I give you props for creativity."

Skipper dismissed them with a warm smile, and they went topside. Skipper stayed down in the HQ, and refreshed his fish-coffee. Skipper shook his head. No, none of those were as bad as what really happened. He knew he shouldn't have had that martini.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Skipper: You almost told them what happened in Denmark! You're a spy!

What? No.

Skipper: Yes! And I'll stop anyone from reviewing to keep my team safe!

Right... people, review just to tick off this penguin please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans! Sorry it took a while to post the next one-shot. I was busy. :/ Thanks to those who reviewed!

Skipper: Blast! I would have stopped them, had you not tied me up!

And thats good for me, I rather not lose fans. My brother would have taunted me.

Skipper: Could I taunt you?

Only if you reveal what happened in Denmark.

Dr. Blowhole: Why am I here?

Your in the next one-shot! Here it is!

* * *

"Hey Mr. Mammal fish?"

"What Hans? And its Dr. Blowhole." The cyborg dolphin turned to the Danish puffin.

"Why do you say penguins pen-gu-ins?"

"Really? I planning on taking over the world, and you're asking me how I pronounce things?"

"Hey! You're not letting me help. I'm bored!" Dr. Blowhole sighed. Why couldn't there be another super smart villain like him?

"If you must know, this is how my mother said it when I was younger to help me learn to sound out words... I was taken from her and the sea before she could correct it."

"Why don't you just correct it yourself?"

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS! GO AWAY!" Dr. Blowhole roared, anger flaring in his good eye. Hans was shocked by the outburst, but left the planning room. Dr. Blowhole took a few deep breaths, to calm himself down.

Looking around, to make sure there was no one saw or heard him, he whispered to himself.

"I still say it like this for my mother. I miss her."

* * *

Dr. Blowhole:...

Skipper: Didn't take you for a mama's boy.

Dr. Blowhole: SHUT UP!

Boys, boys, you're both pretty. Now stop fighting.

Both: Grrrr.

Anywho. I wanted to make a small announcement.

Skipper:Your quitting this, and will let Denmark drop?

Haha no. I wanted to ask my fans to send in some ideas for one-shots. Nothing higher than T, and no lemon.

Both: Whats lemon?

I ain't telling. Review! and if you have a cross-over idea, just a scene that you'd like me to do, PM the idea to me. One rule... No twilight, other then for me to shot them in the face.

Skipper:I'd like that!

All: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is my next oneshot! sorry it took a while. I've been busy. Here is starfire207

Skipper: No one really cares. Just get on with it.

* * *

"Rico! There are reasons for me telling everyone, even Skipper, not to touch a single thing. A lot of this stuff is unstable, and is prone to explode. And you didn't just touch one, Nooooo. You had to poke it, knock it over into four different chemicals, bumped them into a pot, and light it on fire. Now look at what you've done!" Kowalski yelled, pointing at his body. Well, at the one his mind was in.

"Sorry." Rico looked down at his feet. By accident, he and Kowalski had switched bodies, their minds in the wrong body. For some strange reason, neither had Rico's speech problem. "Didn't mean to."

"Oh you didn't mean to! Well that fixes everything!" Kowalski snapped at Rico bitterly. He knew he shouldn't be mean to Rico, that it really wasn't his fault, but the genius didn't listen to his rational side, and continued to rant.

"Now instead of working on something useful, something that could stop Dr. Blowhole once and for all, I have to fix this mess that you made! You are a idiot! An explosion loving, grunt speaking, IDIOT!" Kowalski turn to his clipboard, and started writing equations on it.

Rico looked down at his feet, and sat down in the corner furthest from the door. He tried his best to make sure he didn't cry. Skipper didn't allow crybabies on his team. He knew Kowalski was just mad, but that didn't make his words sting less. He started chanting in his mind '_I'm not an idiot. I'm not an idiot. I'm not an idiot.' _Rico just managed to keep any and all tears from falling.

"You're lucky that I keep a detailed inventory of what I have in here. I'm almost done." Kowalski called out five minutes later.

Rico looked up, and nodded. "Okay."

"This won't hurt." The smartest penguin said, as he splashed some liquid onto Rico and himself. Another flash of bright light occurred, and the two flightless birds were back in their bodies.

"Yes! It worked! Maybe I could build a machine that does the same action. It could come useful for missions." Kowalski started to ramble, and Rico left the lab. Maybe he did do something good, it was just in disguise.

* * *

There you people go!

Skipper: Kowalski wouldn't do that! And he already has a machine that switches minds.

This is before then. this tells of how he got the idea.

Dr. Blowhole: Aw, your tough guy got his little feelings hurt.

Skipper: THATS IT!

*The two start fighting*

As I go break them up, REVIEW! And send in ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Well Penguin-pirate-lover, Here was the idea you sent me. In one-shot form... ish.

Skipper:What's the idea?

Oh you will see. =D

Skipper: 0.o

* * *

It was a sunny day at Central park zoo. The penguins were out topside, enjoying the sun. Well, most of them. "Private, could you make us some of your smoothies?" Skipper asked, eyes closed, face turned towards the warm sun. No answer was made. "Private?" Skipper looked over to where he thought the young private was, only to see he wasn't there.

"Skipper, I think he may still be in the HQ." Kowalski said, still basking in the light.

"Alright. I'll got get him. Its a nice day." Skipper hopped up from where he was sitting, and waddled to the HQ hatch.

"Private, Come outside and..." What Skipper was going to say was lost, due to the shocking sight that stole the words from his beak. Private was kissing a Lunicorn doll.

"Oh... Skippah... Uh... It's not what it looks like?" The young private tried to cover up what the team leader had saw. Skipper didn't move, or blink. "Skippah?"

Private walked up to him, and poked the still penguin. No reaction. Private poked him harder. Nothing. He even slapped Skipper, but the commando would not move a single muscle. Private was getting worried, was he going to be like this forever?

Back topside: "Rico, do you think that something is wrong down there? Skipper has been gone 15 minutes. He is stronger than Private, if he needed to, he could have just dragged him up."

"Check?" Rico looked at Kowalski, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Yeah. Lets go check." The two entered the headquarters, and saw Private shaking a very still Skipper. "Private. Whats going on?" Private jumped half a foot in the air, and twisted around to see the two tallest of the team.

"Oh. Kowalski! I think I broke Skippah! He's not moving at all!" Private was close to tears, think he broke a mighty penguin.

"Let me try something." Kowalski walked up to Skipper, and calmly said, "Needle."

"WHAT! NEEDLE?! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Skipper jumped behind the table, and looked around the room, searching for the dreaded object.

"There. Fixed him." Kowalski smiled. "Now lets all head up. Cause I don't want to know what "Broke" Skipper." At the word "Broke", he used air quotes.

"Sounds good. Move out men!" Rico and Kowalski jumped up through the hatch, but Skipper stopped Private before he could. "And Private? No kissing your Lunicorn. Its just... Weird."

"Yes sir!" He saluted, and hopped up the hole. He definitely didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

* * *

Skipper and Blowhole: 0.o

Thats the end of that! =)

Skipper: You are twisted. Very twisted.

Thank you! Oh, and Cool-Girl-In-black-and-White, I'm a girl... And your review made me laugh. :D Next up! (If my brain works with me) Little Christian's Idea! So people!

All:REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! I have a new one!

Skipper:Oh boy! That is awesome!

You know, I could hurt you next time. =)

Skipper: D=

Little Christian, here is your idea... kind of... It was going to be more about the feet, but I just wrote... soo...

* * *

"Mort, don't be touching the royal feet!" The lemur king yelled, flinging said lemur out of the habitat. Mort went flying in to the water in the penguins habitat. The mouse lemur started to panic, he didn't know how to swim. He flailed his limbs around, barely keeping his nose out of the water.

King Julian Didn't pay attention to where he kicked Mort, but did hear the spashes in the penguins place. Hopping on to his thrown, the Ring-tail king looked towards the noise just in time to see Mort slip under the surface. "Ugh! Do I have to be doing everything?" King Julian complained, jumping on to the rail, and dove into the cold water, with his crown still on.

Looking around underwater, he saw Mort sinking down near the bottom. Diving down towards him, King Julian grabbed the younger lemurs tail, kicked his feet off the bottom to speed him to the surface.

"RING-TAIL! What are you doing?" Skipper barked out, not seeing Mort.

"I am grabbing Mort." King Julian answered, holding up the wet and shivering lemur as proof.

"That was scary."

"Come again sad eyes?" The penguin team looked at Mort, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. I will be telling Maurice to be teaching him the swimming. Goodbye silly birds!" Ans with that, he left the puzzled penguins to wonder what just happened.

* * *

So there it is!

Skipper and Blowhole: Uh...

Yeah yeah, I know. strange.

Skipper: So that was what was going on?

Yep! so people, send in ideas. Oh, and JustsFromJessica... Please ignore her, she is my cuz, and doesn't really like penguins...

Dr. Blowhole: That explains so much.

I know! I'm working on a cross-over idea, but have no clue when that will show up. =) but untill next time...

All: REVIEW!

Dr. Blowhole: Or I will destroy you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello My fans!

Skipper: Oh great! now what are you going to do to us?

Dr. Blowhole: Yes. I heard my sister has left an idea.

Yes she did! And to you who read this, check out Cheycartoongirl8. I really like her stuff. Back on topic, the chapter!

* * *

"Kowalski! What's the status of Marline's... boyfriend?" Skipper said the word "Boyfriend" with venom, and revolt. It had been Five weeks since Kowalski created a transporter... That sent the commando team and Marline to a different dimension. They had met a human named Finn, with his dog, Jake.

Apparently, here, the was a massive nuclear war, and all the humans died, except for Finn. The resulting radiation mutated much of the candy, causing it to come alive. Other things changed also, resulting in Rainacorns, rainbow unicorns, talking dogs with growing abilities, vampires, and other such strange living things. Finn had shown Marline some of the world, and they ended up dating three days after they landed.

"They are currently out on a date Skipper." Kowalski was starting to become scared of his commanding officer. Skipper was becoming bitter, quick to anger, and anyone mention how nice of a couple Marline and Finn looked, gets a flipper to the face. The leader gave a cold nod, and started to waddle away.

"Do you like Marline Skippah?" Private was the only one who stood up to the penguin. The team from New York, and Finns friends stared the scene that was unfolding.

"Private, I have told everyone many times, and this will be the last time that I tell you. No, I don't like Marline." Skipper didn't stop, or turn around the five feet between the two. Private gave a sly half grin, and spoke words that dropped everyone else jaws.

"Do you love her?" Skipper stopped short. The whole group waited to see what will happen. Kowalski started to plan how to tell Marline that Skipper killed Private over a question.

Skippers answer was almost too quiet to hear, "Yes. Yes Private I do love her. I always have." Private waddled up to the commando, and laid a flipper on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Skipper looked at his private, tears starting to swell in his eyes. **(A/N Can penguins cry? I have no clue, and I'm too lazy to Google it.) **Private nodded behind him, and everyone looked. Marline and Finn were standing a few feet away, Marline on Finns right shoulder.

"Skipper... Do... Do you mean that?" Skipper couldn't say a word, or even look at her. He gave the Asian Otter a small nod. She smiled, and gave Finn a look. He gave a nod also, and put her down. Marline walked over to Skipper, and took his flipper in her paw. "I love you too Skipper." And pulled his into a romantic kiss. Everyone cheered, and Rico didn't even barf! They pulled apart, and Skipper looked at Private.

"No "I told you so"s. Got it private?" Private crossed his flippers, and smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Now Marline. Why did you go off and date a human?" Skipper and Marline walked off, having a private conversation. Private sighed. Julian owned him ten fish when they got back.

* * *

And that's my first cross=over!

Skipper: 0.o

Dr. Bowhole: 0.o Uh...

Its a crack-fic, don't take it that serious.

Skipper: You told about my crush!? Thats it! I'M KILLING YOU!

EEP! Now as I run for my life, I hope you liked it! *Runs from Skipper*

Dr. Blowhole: Well Humans, review, and Make it painful for Skipper and the other Pen-gu-ins.

NOT A TRUTH OR DARE BLOWHOLE!

Dr. Blowhole: What? Never mind. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my fans!

Dr. Blowhole: Oh great! Please tell me that this isn't one that attacks me.

Nope!

Skipper:Is it one about my team?

YEP!

Skipper:If you hurt them...

I won't! But I won't say that they will not be scared. :) P.S. This may be my longest one. :) P.S.S Other shots may contain SkipperXMarline, but you the people, decide.

Disclamer: I don't own the penguins, or any of the following movies; Though I do have some of the songs.

* * *

The penguins hopped down into their HQ, all super excited for the night. What was special about tonight? It was their monthly all-night movie marathon.

"Skippah, may I choose the movies tonight? Everyone else has had a chance, and I promise that they won't be the Lunacorns."

"I don't know" Skipper rubbed a flipper under his beak.

"If you don't agree with the the first three movies, we can let someone else choose."

"Fine Private. You can choose the movies." The young private squealed, and hugged the commanding officer. "Ehem."

"Oh, sorry." Private saluted, then run off to his bunk.

"Skipper, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Kowalski, are you questioning your commanding officer?" The tallest penguin gulped. "Beside, Private normally nods by the third movie. Whats the worst that could happen?"

_Three movies later_

_Goth opera_

_Blood saga_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever got here._

_Old grudges,_

_Scorn lovers,_

_Sometimes I wonder why we all don't just move on!_

_Cause we all end up in a pine box._

_A mighty small prop in a mighty dark plot, _

_and the mighty fine print hastens the trip to the epilogue. (Epilogue)_

_But the little girl fled and the king is dead._

_and the castle is left for the taking._

_But Geneco may survive if it undergoes surgery._

_Surgery, surgery._

_Surgery, surgery._

The penguins watched the credits slowly roll on screen. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico stayed still, as if frozen in time. "Well, did you three like them?" Private asked, still looking at the screen.

"They... were good... Go to bed Private." Private looked at Skipper, shocked at the leader.

"But Skippah!..."

"Direct order. Bed." The young flightless bird looked down, mumbled a "Yes sir." and went to his bunk. He faced the wall, and the soft sounds of even breathing was heard 15 minutes later.

"Skipper... Those scared me."

"Scary!" Rico found his voice, and voiced it.

"Kowalski. Note the following movies on the banned list." Kowalski pulled out his clipboard. **[A/N This is in the future, so they now know how to read and write.] **"Repo! The Genetic Opera, Resident Evil, all three, and V For Vendetta are now banned from movie night." The Genus nodded, writing them down on the short list.

They turned of the T.V, and went to their own bunks. The older three fell into a troubled sleep, never noticing the sly grin from the youngest commando. who was faking it. Private let out a silent giggle, and went to sleep for real, glad he got his team scared of something silly, liked they called his badger fear.

* * *

And thats the end!

Dr. Blowhole: I haven't heard of those movies before. Ant the italics, which is that from?

Repo! I have a lot of songs on my phone. I love it!

Skipper: I have said it before, and I'll say it again. You. Are. Twisted.

I can live with that. :) And people, SEND CROSSOVER IDEAS! I really like them!

Skipper:If you do, have me slap a hippy!

And as always,

All: REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people!

Skipper: What took so long?

Dr. Blowhole: Yeah, it has been a while.

I just started high school, so give a girl a break.

Skipper:I thought that You were in grade 9?

Canada starts high school in Gr. 10. Now for the story!

Disclamer: I don't own them. That it.

* * *

Skipper looked left and right from behind a pillar. He had infiltrated Dr. Blowhole's lair, and now was in a fight to the finish. He held his weapon tighter, looking at the barrel, and listened for the sound of the evil dolphins segway.

"Come out pen-gu-in. Come out where ever you are." Skipper belly slid to a different pillar, miraculously avoiding detection, and peeked out from the side, holding the weapon pointed upwards. The diabolical sea mammal was on a skateboard, probably to make it quieter for him. Skipper pointed the loaded weapon at the villain, closing one eye to aim better. One shot left, better make it count. He slowly pulled the trigger, aiming at his head for a clear head shot.

_Boink._ A foam dart smacked Dr. Blowholes head, and fell harmlessly to the floor. "Got you Blowhole. I win." Skipper held a very smug look on his face.

"You win this time, pen-gu-in," And he got back on his segway. "But Victory will soon be mine!" At that, he punched a button, smiling as Skipper went flying, thanks to a ejection trap floor the commando was standing on. Dr. Blowhole wheeled over to the scoreboard that was set up for this monthly attack. Skipper had broken the tie with this win, but Blowhole wasn't going to give up so easly. no he wasn't.

* * *

And thats it!

Skipper: THATS IT! YOU GAVE AWAY PERSONAL INFORMATION! GET BACK HERE!

Epp! Blowhole say what has to be said! *runs away with angry Skipper chasing her*

Dr. Blowhole: Sigh. Will they learn? Anyway. She would like more crossover ideas, so please send some, and REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey People!

Skipper:Groan.

What's up with you guys?

Dr. Blowhole: You left us here with no food!

Skipper: Fooood. Pleeease.

SORRY! I forgot. I've been busy, so as I get these characters something to eat, read this!

Disclamer I don't own them. The voices tell me so.

* * *

"Hey Blowhole. Why won't you come and ssssswim with usssss?" Savio looked the the cyborg of a dolphin who was still in the shallow of the sea's beach.

"No thanks. I'm good right here."

"oh come on Dr. Mammal fish! It's fun!" Hans called out, treading water.

"Yeah, I'm in deeper than you, and most Lemurs can't swim." Clemson poked his head out from behind Hans, his reddish-orange fur sticking strangely to his body.

"I told you. I am fine right here in the shallow. It's nice."

Savio shook his head. "It was your idea to take a break from the city."

"And you are a dolphin. Why won't you come in a little deeper? Clemson swam a little closer. Hans looked at Dr. Blowhole, a deep thought look was held on the puffins face.

"Are you afraid?" Blowhole's face fell swiftly, and it paled as fast.

"W-w-why would y-y-you ask that? O-of course n-n-not!" Hans gave him an evil smerk.

"Then prove me wrong. Come in as deep as us." The already pale sea mammal paled even more. He gulped, and went out a few feet. He stopped about ten feet from the shore.

"There." Hans shook his head.

"I said as deep as us. Dr. Mam... Blowhole," Blowhole was startled at this, Hans never got his name right, "We won't make fun of you if you are afraid. We all have our own fears."

The mad scientest looked down at his tail. He mumbled something under his breath, a blush starting to cover his face.

"What? I didn't hear that. Could you ssssay it louder?"

"I..." And the rest was mumbled.

"One more time. My ears may be good, but they're not that good." Clemson held a paw by his ear to prove his point.

"I'm scared of deep water! Happy?!" Dr. Blowhole yelled, scaring his friends. He turned away, and swam back to the shore and his segway. He got on it and was about to leave when Hans jumped up onto the dashboard.

"Nope. Because we are your friends. We'll help you get through this."

"W... what?" He had never had anyone care about him enough to try and help him like this.

"Yessssss. We'll be glad to help." Savio slid beside the mammal,giving his flipper a soft pat on his flipper.

"Yeah, I could lend you the floaties that I first used." Blowhole was speechless.

"Plus, we don't want those pesky penguins finding out, now do we?" Hans gave him a true smile, and Blowhole chocked a tear back.

"Deal. And after this, we will never speak of it again."

The three other villians nodded, and put their hands/flipper/tail on the doctors. "Deal."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Hope you guys/girls liked it!

Dr. Blowhole: I should kill you...

Skipper: You! *hahahaha* Are scared of deep water?

Dr. Blowhole: I was caught in a storm when I was young! I nearly drowned! You deal with that and not be scared!

Boys! Boys! You're both pretty! now stop fighting! Now people, I am glad you like my one-shots, and I ask you to send in ideas. I may not get to them all, but I will try my best. And to leave you on that note...

All: Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Welcome back to my one-shots.

Skipper: Oh great! Not again!

I can hear your sarcasm, so shut up a little.

Skipper: Don't start acting like Ringtail!

Dr. Blowhole: So you're not like that Cooper guy?

No Blowhole, I'm not like Sheldon Cooper. I'm a girl. And on a side note, if anyone wants to make a story based off of one of my one-shots, just PM me to let me know which one you want to use, and mention me in the Author Notes.

Skipper: You always ask them to do stuff, why?

To make me a bigger name on here. Any who, On with the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Big Bang Theory, Penguins of Madagascar, or the crossover whose name I will say after this as to not spoil it.

* * *

"So men, tonight, we will do a simple trust exercise." Skipper said, sitting in front of the only light in the HQ, a lantern with a small flame burning inside. "We will all tell something about ourselves that we have never told anyone else. And no, I won't be telling about Denmark." The commando leader smirked at the disappointed look on each of the team members face.

"How many things will we have to say Skippah?" Private wondered, sitting down on the leaders left side.

"Just one thing. Now, who wants to go first?" Kowalski shifted around, Rico didn't look at anyone, and Private became very interested in his feet. "Fine men, I'll go first, then Private, then Rico. Just to spice it up a bit."

Skipper though for a bit, you could almost see the gears running in his head. "Alright. When I was a young chick, I was tempted to run away from my home and join the circus. I did run away, but joined the army instead. I still think that I would have had an easier life as part of a circus, but then I wouldn't have meet any of you." Private gave him a smile, and Kowalski was trying not to laugh. "Your turn Kowalski."

"Alright... Min is sad, but don't worry." That got him a puzzled look from everyone. "When I was a teen, the bulling and abuse from all my classmates caused me to find myself on the edge of a cliff... Near a pod of leopard seals... I was so close to jumping, but a voice in the back of my head told me that my true friends are waiting for me." Kowalski rubbed a tear from his eye. "I guess I knew I'd find friends like you guys..." He gave a genuine smile through the tears now sliding down his beak.

"There there Kowalski. If you want, right after this, I'll make us all some smoothies. Okay?" Private grinned at the second-in-command. Kowalski nodded, wiping the last tear off his face. "Okay, my turn?" Private thought for a bit, then smiled. "Ooh! I know! I'm certified to do heart, brain, and any other emergency operation." Private smiled his innocent smile at the gawking faces of his team.

"Wait... What? Since when?" Skipper asked, this was completely unexpected. And he expects the unexpected!

"I got my certificate three days before I was transferred here. I wanted to make sure none of my friends died if I could have helped them." His smile grew, which made the team think he was a angel sent to protect them.

"Right. Rico, you're last." Everyone looked at the weapons expert. Clearing his voice, he told the one thing he knew they would never believe, but was true.

"A' al'en ca'sed my gut ab'l't." That got a bigger reaction than Privates.

"An alien caused your ability to regurgitate anything?" Private asked, looking right at him.

"Yep! A Ti'e Lord."

"A TIME LORD?! YOU MET A TIME LORD!? MEETING ONE IS MY DREAM! THERE IS ONLY ONE LEFT AFTER THE TIME WAR! WAS HE IN A BLUE POLICE BOX?!" Rico nodded, surprised that Kowalski was taking this so well... Well, Kowalski-well.

"Oh! Uncle Nigel told me some stories about him. He's both dangerous and fun!" Private thought back to a few stories that his adoptive uncle had told him.

"I think I've heard of them before. Manfredi said that he blew up a planet once. If he slaps a hippie, then I would like him."

" Y'u do't mi'd?" Rico was a little worried that they would resent him, and feel like he didn't belong to the team.

"Nope. You're our alien experiment. And we won't trade you for anything." Skipper said, in a rare moment of sentimental feeling. Rico smiled, and grabbed them into a group hug. This was his team. And no one will take him away from them, or them from him.

* * *

And there we go!

Dr. Blowhole: Did you really make his a doctor who experiment?

Yes! It makes sense!

Skipper: And no Blowhole, you can't study him.

Dr. Blowhole: Drat.

So yes, this was a cross-over of PoM and Doctor Who. I don't own them.

Skipper: You said that already.

And that means I can't say that again?

Skipper:...

Well people, send in ideas... and...

All: REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ya'll! I got the next one-shot!

Skipper: You use to update a lot more frequent... SPY!

Really? Back to the spy thing?

Dr. Blowhole: Hey, it's better then him trying to beat me up.

But that's funny!

Skipper: I KNOW YOU'RE A SPY! I WILL STOP YOU!

Yeah... Riiiiiight... Back on topic, This is a HUMANIZED ONE!

Dr. Blowhole: What's that?

You guys become humans! =D

Dr. Blowhole: ...

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

The elite commando team drove to the parking lot near Central Park "I've never been to an outdoor movie before! Thank you Skippah!" The young private Private exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Well, I'm a fan of Harrison Ford myself, so it's a win-win." The team leader answered, looking at the youngest of the team.

"Movie!" Rico, the weapons expert yelled, his voice broken and scratchy due to him shielding a civilian from an explosion. He swung his bag, a satchel like the movies archaeologist had, with everything they could possible need inside of it. He had a bathroom sink and many lit explosives within, yet it never exploded, nor weighted more then a pound.

"I agree with Rico, a movie will be a nice change of pace." Kowalski stood behind the group, being the groups tallest. Rico was the second, with Skipper a few inches taller then Private.

"Alright men, time for Operation: Good seats. GO!" And the group of four split up, looking for the best spot.

"Skippah, I found one that's great! Middle screen a few feet back, and the speakers are in ideal listening position." Skipper smiled at the walkie talkie and headed to the area described. He saw Rico had made it there first, and put down the blanket.

"Good job! Rico, you got the popcorn?" Rico nodded, and pulled out four buckets, old ice-cream tubs, out of his satchel. The military team sat down on the camo blanket, each lost in the world of Indiana Jones.

* * *

And that is the end!

Skipper: Okay I actually liked that.

Dr. Blowhole: I enjoy those movies myself.

Wait... You both like Indy movies?

Skipper: I like the adventure

Dr. Blowhole: And I watch it for the conspiracy side.

You know... I'm not that surprised. Well people! As always, send in ideas, tell other people you know, heck, Tell HOBOS!

Skipper & Blowhole: Really?

And...

All: REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people. I will keep working right now... I will say that I am mad at two flipper animals right now...

Skipper: I said SORRY!

Dr. Blowhole: It was an accident.

Oh yeah right! You guys can tell me. Here, you guys can tell me. This is what happened. In one shot form.

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Skipper asked, handing his arch foe a monkey wrench.

"Of course. This will bust a hole through the door, and we can escape. I am sick of this small, grey, room! What is up with fan fiction writers and keeping us like pets?" the diabolical dolphin finished tightening the bolt, and moved back on his seg-way. The ray gun stood on a tripod, and looked like it was from "Dr. Horrible's sing-along blog."

"I still don't see why you took apart the mini fridge." Skipper mumbled, sou that the cute little cooler was dismantled."

"Well it was either that, or my seg-way. And since I would need this to escape, it had to be the fridge." Skipper rolled his eyes, and just looked at the device. The room wasn't too bad, it was just the fact he was stuck here with Blowhole... and he didn't know how his team was. "Firing in three... two... one!"

"SKIPPER! BLOWHOLE! TIME FOR ANOTHER FANFIC!" Jenny **[A/N That is my real name.] **opened the door just as a blueish white beam of light shot out of the ray gun, hitting her right in the upper chest. Her short red hair flew into her eyes, and she flew backwards. The sea mammal looked at the sea bird, and both gulped loudly.

"Um. You think she's okay?" Skipper looked at the door again, and if he had a jaw, it would have hit the floor.

"Blowhole. Skipper. _What did you do?_" Instead of a 15 year old human girl, a pure white unicorn with a red mane stepped through the door. The mane was the same colour as the hair had been before. She had flames in her eyes, and snorted.

"Ummm. It was an accident?" Dr. Blowhole tried, hoping she believed the truth.

"Oh really? So it wasn't on purpose that the second I open the door, I got hit by a beam that turned me into a Unicorn Pegasus?" At that, she spread out her wings, that were also a pure white. Another angry snort, her horn glittering in swirling rainbows.

"Yes?" Skipper wondered if she would at least send his body back to his team.

"You two will stay here, with only a single fish each, and I will tell everyone what you to did. And will make up punishments as I see fit." At that, she glared at the ray gun, pointed her horn at it, and shot out a colourful ray, disintegrating it. The two animals thought one thought. "_Uh oh. We're in trouble."_

* * *

So you see what happened.

Skipper: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Was not! And don't make me decide to bump this up to a "T" just so I could write a fic where you die a painful death.

Dr. Blowhole: Please help... I'm more scared then when I was in that storm.

Review. And send in mean things. Please. Oh, and just in cause you were wondering, I was listening to "This Little Girl" and "Uh oh, We're in trouble" While writing this. It helped me gather my thought. I don't own anything other then my now mythical body.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey People. I've calmed down, and have accepted the fact that I'm going to be a mythical creature for a while.

Skipper: Does that mean you'll let us go? :)

Ha ha no. I'm still going to do mean stuff to you two. Just... I'll let the readers send in what I do.

Dr. Blowhole: Crud... Sis... Please don't.

Do please! And here is a one-shot I had written a while ago. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, or "Coming clean". The song I listened to as I wrote this.

* * *

Marline looked outside the entrance to her man-made cave, watching the rain fall down in large droplets. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. The air smelt clean and pure. She heard thunder roll deeper in the city, and could almost feel the sound of the rain hitting the pond in her habitat.

She opened her eyes in time to see a bolt of lightning streak across the sky, thunder following a millisecond after. Everything felt fresh, like the rain had washed away the misery and despair.

In California, she never got a chance to see rain, or lightning. The Marina kept all the animals inside so she hadn't gotten a chance to see any of the seasons, till she had come to the zoo.

Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky, making Marline smile to herself, as she turned to go back to her cave, and her bed, falling asleep to the calming sound of rain falling outside her doorway.

* * *

How was that?

Skipper: Wow. I didn't know that.

Dr. Blowhole: How could you not know? If you loved her, why didn't you pay attention to what she likes?

Skipper: You want to go?

BOYS! Knock it off! Or I'll make you.

Both: Gulp.

Thank you. Now, I am still looking for cross-over ideas. And normal one-shot ideas. Please send some in! I can only can have so many ideas of my own.

Dr. Blowhole: Send some in of us being freed!

No, and for that... *Shocks him with a tazer*

Skipper: Please don't hurt us...

Ummmm... NO *Shocks Skipper with tazer* The more ideas you send in, the more I'll post, with the name of who sent it in. So please

All: REVEIW!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey People! I just wanted to say, this totally did not turn out how I thought it would.

Skipper: That does not sound good.

Meh. Just... I had to keep the details down.

Dr. Blowhole: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Well. Just saying that the ending is a twist... ish... Also, this is humanized.

* * *

Kowalski stood in his lab, mourning over the latest regection of Doris. He needed motivation, he needed a way to get over the pain. He needed It. The team didn't know, and he had locked himself in the lab for the night, they won't know.

Kowalski walked over to the storage room, and opened the secret compartment. That's where he kept It. He couldn't let them know. Knowing was bad.

He removed a clean needle, and rolled up the sleeve of the light green button up. He wore a wife beater the same shade underneath, and camo pants. The black hiking boots were all part of the uniform that Skipper had made. He tied off his arm, thanking himself for the escape. He needed the escape, and It gave him just that.

He laid his head back, sliding to the floor as It flowed through his system. His hand started to feel numb. Kowalski looked dumbly at the rubber tied to his upper arm, and pulled it off, with great difficulty. He smiled, as It rushed through his blood, being pumped from his brain to his toes.

Kowalski felt drossy, and ignoring the last functioning part of his brain that was telling him that sleep was bad, he allowed himself the drift into the dark oblivion.

When Kowalski opened his eyes, he could tell that something was wrong. It would have worn off by now, yet he still felt numb. No wait... This felt different. Kowalski ran a hand through the short black hair on his head, slightly panicky.

Another indicator was the lights. They were out. He always left one light on, to trick his team into thinking he was working. He looked around the room, taking in that everything looked like it was in the right place. Another shock! He could see in the dark.

He went to the door, just as Private opened it. The team analyst was somehow even more shocked at the red eyes and runny nose. The british youngster had been crying. Kowalski barely noticed the tux the younger male wore.

"Private. What happened?" Private didn't look at him, his blond hair falling in his face as more tears stream down his thin features.

"Kowalski..." The sadness in that one word yanked at The tallest members heart. Kowalski barely noticed that Private had something clenched in his hand.

"What? Did something happen?" The Genius reached out to touch his shoulder, only to watch in horror as it passed through. He held up his hand, studying it.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave us? Why Kowalski?"

"Private... I... I didn't..." Kowalski stopped in mid-sentence. Private had his dog tags. The only reason he would have them was... if he died. It all made sense. The numbness, the reason he could see, and why his hand couldn't touch Privates shoulder. He had died. He must have just come from his funeral.

"I'll miss you... old friend." Private walked to the main table, and gently placed the dog tags upon it, and straightened his black tie, and took a deep breath.

"Private. You may think that I'm gone... But I swear... Private, I swear that I'll never leave you guys... Even in death."

* * *

The end! Of this half!

Skipper and Dr. Blowhole: o.0

I told you it was desterbing.

Skipper: Where the heck do you get these ideas?

Yang and Fangirl.

Dr. Blowhole: Who?

My shoulder devil, and my geek side. Sort of think of it like Raven from Teen titans. She has all her sides as forms in her mind.

Skipper: Why couldn't it be one of my enemies?

This was suppose to be a Kowalski-Doris fic... But you see what happens when I just write sometimes...

Skipper: It turns creepy.

Yep! Now people. I haven't been getting reviews... I want 5, thats right, 5 reviews before I post the next one-shot. And that one is the twin of this one.

Dr. Blowhole: Wait... DON'T REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, WE COULD BE SENT FREE!

Skipper: DON'T REVIEW!

DO REVIEW! And as for you two... *Tazers them both*


	16. Chapter 16

HEY EVERYONE!

Skipper: Someone reviewed... didn't they?

Yep! I got 5 reviews! So here is the twin fic!

I also guess I should mention character death. Don't want to cry? TOO BAD! And I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. Halloween is busy for me.

* * *

Private opened his eyes. Something was wrong. The British youngster looked around the teams room, trying to figure it out. The team all shared a room, which had two bunk beds. Private and Skipper slept on the top, Kowalski and Rico had the bottoms. The end of each of the bunks, were each a simple dresser with three drawers. Private walked into the main room, and saw Rico was brushing Miss. Perky's hair, while watching a ninja movie.

"Private, could you go get Kowalski? He's still in his lab." Skipper sat at the table, his cup of coffee sitting right beside him.

"Yes sir." Private saluted, and walked down the short hallway to the genius team mate's lab, which was just passing the bathroom.

Private reached up to knock, but felt slightly hesitant. Kowalski hated it when they disturbed him when he was working. The youngest smoothed out an nonexistent wrinkle in the green muscle shirt, and the camo pants. A simple uniform for an advanced team. He took a breath, smiled, and knocked loudly three times, "Kowalski. Time to come out. Skippah says." Private saw in his head the older man rolling his eyes.

The smiled slowly started to disappear when so sounds came from the lab. "Kowalski? Can you hear me?" Worry started to rise up in the young commando, his gut screaming at him to go inside. Listening to his gut, Private opened the door, pocking his head around the corner, looking for his friend.

"Kowalski, are you..." Private froze. the man he was looking for was laying on the ground, back propped up against the wall, a used needle laid discarded beside his leg. The black hair didn't hid the blue tinge on his face.

Private numbly moved to his side, and checked his neck for a possible pulse. nothing.

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper and Rico jumped half a foot in the air as the scream ripped through the silence. The two thundered down the hall, bursting through the door only to be greeted by the sight of Private cradling Kowalski.

"Private... What..."

"Skippah... He's... He's gone." The last word was no more than a whisper.

Private held the dog tags of his late friend, and superior. The funeral had all the other tenants of their apartment building, and some of the others from the army. Buck Rockgut had even said a few words for the fallen soldier. Kowalski had touched many lives during his time on Earth, but non more so then his team.

Getting a bit of courage, he opened the door, but couldn't bring himself to go through.

"Kowalski..." Two day since that door had been opened to the heart breaking sight, two days before the youngest would have a break in crying.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave us? Why Kowalski?" Tears dripped off his face. falling on the ground silently. Questions that will never be answered, but always asked.

"I'll miss you... old friend." Private took a deep cleansing breath, straightened his tie, feeling the dark feelings slowly float away. He could almost hear Kowalski vowing never to leave their sides. Private turned, and walked out of the lab, locking it for the last time.

* * *

Thats the end of the twin fic!

Skipper: Why!

Why what?

Dr. Blowhole: I even like Private! Why did he have to find him?

I felt like it.

Skipper: EVIL!

No, Jessi is evil, I'm just twisted. :) Well my fans, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can! And again, sorry I took so long. :( It won't happen again with out a warning.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone!

Skipper: Oh great! another story!

Actually, this time, we're doing something different.

Dr. Blowhole: Like what?

We are going to answer any questions that the people ask us!

Skipper: BUT!

And you don't have to tell about Denmark.

Skipper: Good.

Dr. Blowhole: So... why are we doing this?

I wanted to do something instead on a one-shot to mix it up.

Dr. Blowhole: EH-HE. You don't have a one-shot done yet... Do you?

He, he, maybe. But you have to admit, this will be fun! And! I have a nice suprise! COME ON OUT!

Rico: SKIPPA!

Hans: Dr. Mammal fish! The Alicorn person said she had you.

Skipper: RICO! *bro hug*

Aw! How cute! They could probably kill me, but they are super cute!

Dr. Blowhole: That is part of the cover.

Hans: Duh. Now why is the Alicorn here?

I was changed from a human by these two idiots. They were trying to escape.

Skipper: And now is my chance! Come on Rico!

Rico: Nope.

Oh yeah, they agreed to come, but only if they didn't help you guys escape.

Skipper: You are cruel.

Old news man. Now! The rules.

**1. No asking personal information. I'm not going to give out anything that could lead to me being stalked.**

**2. Keep what you ask clean. This is just because I do want to answer them all, but not gross ones.**

**3. If you want to ask someone else a question, I'll bring them in for a bit.**

**4. If you have written stories where someone is your sibling or romantic partner, then for the most part, I'll let you chat with them. **

**5. This is not a truth or dare, just questions.**

Skipper: Easy enough to remember.

I know, so send in what you want to know, and you can ask more then one thing, but don't ask too many thing, I want to be able to get to them all.

Dr. Blowhole: What if they ask about different shows or movies?

Sure! Ask about their favourite movies, and mine! though I think I answered that. Click the button, and write what you want to know! Until you send in things...

Everyone: Later!


	18. Chapter 18

Doctor-Hamato: Hey everyone! I told you this was coming, and here it is!

Dr. Blowhole: Great. Now we have to answer questions that will probably embarrass us.

Skipper: I don't get embarrassed.

Doctor-Hamato: Right... Oh now I have to try!

Rico: Wahoo!

Skipper: *slaps Rico* Don't yahoo to someone embarrassing your superior!

Doctor-Hamato: Ah, calm down Skippy.

Skipper: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! OR CALL ME SKIPPY!

Doctor-Hamato: Fine. First question from Bml1997. *evil smirk* Skipper, what happened to Lola? You know. The bobble...

Skipper: LOLA! *starts crying*

Doctor-Hamato: Whoa... Didn't see that coming...

Kowalski: *Randomly appears* I can explain. You see, during a mission, Lola had been knocked out of the plane we were in...

Hans: That doesn't sound too bad.

Kowalski: ... Into a volcano. *leaves*

Skipper: LOLA! *cries harder*

Doctor-Hamato: Wow... Um... Damn.

Dr. Blowhole: I don't know how to react to that.

Hans: That is really sad.

Doctor-Hamato: Okay, I don't want any of my fans crying. New question!

Dr. Blowhole: Great! Anything is better than a sobbing Skipper.

Doctor-Hamato: Oh really? Well, the next three are aimed at you... By Cheycartoongirl8.

Dr. Blowhole: What!?

Doctor-Hamato: 1) What did you do to my eyes of Newt?  
2)Why were you in my room last night messing with my spell-books?  
3)Why is my room spotless?  
If you don't tell, she will be really mad.

Dr. Blowhole: Can I run away?

Doctor-Hamato: No you can't.

Dr. Blowhole: Fine. I blame it all on Red One 4745.

Doctor-Hamato: What? How many lobsters have you had?

Hans: And why are they all called Red One?

Dr. Blowhole: I really don't care about their real names. I only remember his number because he is always messing up. He's... He's...

Doctor-Hamato: Derpy Hooves!

Skipper: Who?

Doctor-Hamato: Brony thing. I have a brony and a pegasister as friends.

Rico: I 'on't 'ant to know.

Doctor-Hamato: My Little Pony.

Dr. Blowhole: Can we get back to the questions?

Doctor-Hamato: Sure! Here are... 7 from Penguin-pirate-lover.

Hans: 7? Why did she...

Rico: Or He!

Hans: Or he... Post seven?

Doctor-Hamato: I don't know. First one, Skippy!

Skipper: Don't call me that.

Doctor-Hamato: Nope! Where did you learn your commando skills and how old are you?

Skipper: I was taught in a base, location and other information about it classified, and I'm 30 in human years.

Private: *spit take*

Hans: *Wipes off his face* What was that for?

Private: Sorry, I just always wanted to do that.

Doctor-Hamato: LOL! You're old Skippy!

Skipper: Don't call me that.

Doctor-Hamato: Yeah yeah. Next up! This is for everyone. What is your favorite song?

Skipper: _Citizen Soldier_ by Three Doors Down.

Doctor-Hamato: Really? Didn't think you would like that.

Skipper: It's a song that respects the National Guard. Of course I like it.

Dr. Blowhole: _Brand New Day_ from Dr. Horribles' sing along blog.

Doctor-Hamato: You know that...

Dr. Blowhole: Yes I know that Neil is my voice actor.

Rico: _BYOB_! (Doctor-Hamato: By System of a Down)

Private: I like _Beyond Her Tomb_.

Doctor-Hamato: Whoa. What?

Private: What? I'm a brony and everyone knows it.

Doctor-Hamato: Not that, why that song? And for you reading, I'll post a link at the end, okay?

Private: It's not that bad of a song.

Doctor-Hamato: Riiiiiiight.

Hans: _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen.

Doctor-Hamato: WHAT? Really? Dude!

Hans: What? Just because I'm a villain, doesn't mean I don't like some good songs.

Doctor-Hamato: Okay... Anyone else going to surprise me?

Kowalski: I like the _Periodic Table of Elements_ song by Tom Lehrer.

Marline: I really like anything by Taylor Swift.

King Julian: I like the _Move it Move it_ song.

Doctor-Hamato: Not shocked.

Maurice: I don't really have a favorite.

Mort: Da feet!

Doctor-Hamato: That isn't... you know what? Forget it.

Savio: _Gypsy Maiden_ by Irish Descendants.

Doctor-Hamato: Hubuwha?

Savio: It's a good song.

Doctor-Hamato: Okay then... Clemson? You're the last one.

Clemson: _I Just Can't Wait To Be King_ from The Lion King.

Doctor-Hamato: Not that big of a shock. Or any shock. Next question! Rico!

Rico: Yep?

Doctor-Hamato: How do you fit everything in your gut?

Rico: I 'on't know.

Skipper: Classified.

Doctor-Hamato: That told us so much. *sarcasm* Next one's for Hans.

Hans: I dread to think.

Doctor-Hamato: Can you tell me about Denmark? And what is up with open faced sandwiches? If not, why do you help?

Hans: I'll only say Denmark.

Doctor-Hamato: Fine.

Skipper: DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

Hans: Heehee. Well, all I can legally say is that it involved a martini, four pounds of C4, and a tutu.

Everyone except Hans and Skipper: 0.0

Doctor-Hamato: I... am unsure if I still want to know...

Hans: I will say that if we were friends, it would have been a "So this one time" story.

Skipper: I am not your friend.

Doctor-Hamato: I get it. Last on, you again Blowhole.

Dr. Blowhole: Gulp.

Doctor-Hamato: Why are you Skippy's (Skipper: Don't call me that) Arch enemy?

Dr. Blowhole: How do you think I got my cyborg eye?

Everyone: *Silence*

Doctor-Hamato: Well... Okay then... I think we're done. I'll have one more of these, so that others can send in more questions, and I'm putting a limit of 5 questions. 7 are a lot to answer.

Link: watch?v=KN45uptfg0s

The link if for _Beyond Her Tomb_. Listen to it, it's really good.

Review, leave a question or two, and I will post soon!

Everyone: REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

I know I should be posting the question/answer chapter. But hey! It's the holidays! So here is a calm, and nice gift to all of you! It's a song-fic! :)

Song belongs to Kelly Clarkson. I don't own it, or the penguins.

* * *

"...Thats the jingle bell rooooooock!"Rico and Private belted out the final note of the song, clashing the cups of Eggnog together.

"Alright!" Skipper laughed along with the rest of the team and Marlene. They decided to have a private party while Ringtail was having his. This made it a lot calmer.

"Skipper! You should do a song!" Marlene grabbed the flipper that didn't have a drink in it, and pulled him towards the radio/cd player. The commando rolled his eyes, but started looking trough the songs on the back of the cd. He smiled sadly at one, and put it on, thinking back to when his mother sang this to him.

"_Do you remember me?_  
_I sat upon your knee_  
_I wrote to you_  
_With childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown up now_  
_And still need help somehow_  
_I'm not a child_  
_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish_  
_My grown up christmas list_  
_Not for myself_  
_But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_And time would heal all hearts_  
_And everyone would have a friend_  
_And right would always win_  
_And love would never end_  
_This is my grown up christmas list_

_As children we believed_  
_The grandest sight to see_  
_Was something lovely_  
_Wrapped beneath our tree_

_But heaven only knows_  
_That packages and bows_  
_Can never heal_  
_A hurting human soul_

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_And time would heal all hearts_  
_And everyone would have a friend_  
_And right would always win_  
_And love would never end_  
_This is my grown up christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth_  
_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_No more lives torn apart_  
_That wars would never start_  
_And time would heal all hearts_  
_And everyone would have a friend_  
_And right would always win_  
_And love would never end, oh_  
_This is my grown up christmas list_  
_This is my only life long wish_  
_This is my grown up christmas list_"

Skipper finished the song, a tear in his eye. He looked at the others, who also had tears.

"Skippah... That was beautiful." Private wiped a tear away.

"Where did you learn that song?" Marlene asked, trying to chock back the tears that dampened her fur.

"My mom use to sing it every year. I made sure to learn it before I left. She loved it."

"That was pretty." Everyone in the HQ jumped at the sound of a new voice. Skipper gasped at the sight of a mic sticking through the hole.

"Mr. Bossy flightless bird, don't hurt us! We were just coming to ask you all to be partying with us, and the mic stuck to my foot!" King Julien raised his hands up to protect his face if he was attacked.

Maurice spoke up then. "That was great. And this time, King Julien was trying to be more kind. As a gift to everyone in the zoo."

Skipper sighed, "Fine. We'll bring the eggnog, It's not made out of real eggs, and join up." Skipper smiled at his teams and the rest of the zoos cheers, and thought to himself "_Merry Christmas mom_" Before he belly slid to the party.

* * *

Well! What did you think?

Dr. Blowhole: Honestly? I'm happy. This is the only time of the year I don't act evil.

Skipper:Nice. And normally I'd get mad at this, but merry Christmas, I'm not going to.

Thanks Skipper! And since tis the season, you guys get a break. Go spend some time with your families/teams. I probably will update next year. So until then,

Everyone:HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
